


The Ring & The Cuffs

by PrincessPeachyPom



Series: StreamFamily [3]
Category: StreamFamily
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPeachyPom/pseuds/PrincessPeachyPom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>StreamFamily Fanfiction - After a late night date with Suvina, Leslie get's a little more than she bargained for. SuvinaXLeslie/Suvlie. M for a reason!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ring & The Cuffs

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, this requires some explanation before hand. XD  
> I have a following on Twitter which I call the StreamFamily. We hang out in Livestreams and do crazy shit, it's fun you guys should come hang out. Anyway, since I'm a fan of shipping anything in hand. They started shipping me with a girl in the StreamFamily called Leslie. She's an awesome girl and she agreed to this shipping. One day I was dared to write a fanfic about us, Lemon specifically, and I did. I've been keeping it for a long time and she gave me permission to upload it today.  
> To the StreamFamily: I will say this, when and if you choose to read this, you'll probably not wanna talk to me again. XD This is gonna get weird and Lemon-y VERY fast okay? DONT SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!  
> Now for people who STILL wanna take a chance....enjoy? XD

I sit down on my couch and Suvina sits next to me, we've just been out to dinner and we practically ran all the way home because she wouldn't stop tickling me! I honestly dont know why she does it so much, maybe she just wants to sneak a quick feel in case she doesn't get to the night later. Or it could be my laughter? I have no idea, ether way, I was laughing almost all the way home and I'm pretty sure I woke my neighbours. Opps. I wore one of my favourite dresses to dinner. Jet black with small glitter patterns around my chest area. With black heels and black tights, and, obviously, my dress is strapless and sleeveless. Stops just above my knees. I've got nothing to hide. Suvina is wearing some normal blue jeans and her usual black turtle neck. She did also have a jacket, but she threw it off as soon as we got inside, complaining it was far too hot. After finally getting her to stop tickling me, I catch my breath and lean on her shoulder. I'm a little taller than her but because I'm slouching on the couch we're almost the same height. Her breathing has decreased too, she sighs and puts her hand on my bare leg. I almost forget I'm wearing a short dress, but at least I have some short shorts on under it. Suvina leans her head on mine, I feel the pulse in her neck. Seems really normal compared to mine. "I had fun tonight..." I breathe. I'm STILL out of breath? Suvina rubs my head with her nose and I sware I hear her sniff it. "I'm glad you did Leslie." She then shifts quickly and stands up. I was so sleepy I almost fell to the couch myself. "Wait here..." She then disappears into my kitchen. I sit up and lean back on the couch, kicking of my heels so that my feet can breathe.

I clench the carpet between my toes. I yawn slightly and release the carpet. I feel a hand slowly cover my eyes and I giggle. "Suvi...what are you doing?" Suvina slides her other hand down my face and down my arm. I hold my arm up and bend it hoping to intertwine our fingers, but instead she slowly slides something onto my pinky finger. As she removes her hand, she softly plants her lips onto mine. What? Don't I even get to see this mystery present? I feel her clothed chest on my forehead, she never wears clothes that show her skin. So unfair. Our lips disconnect and I see her staring at me. A sudden flush goes to my face and I look into her brown eyes. I never noticed before but she has a small scar on her left check. Guess I just never noticed that side of her face. "You gonna look at your present or not?" Suvina says and snaps me out of my trance. I look down at my hand and there is a tiny silver ring with a little black gemstone on my pinky. I matches my dress. How sweet. "Aww, it's so pretty!" I say, almost too excited. "Haha, well, it's not staying on." Suvina hugs me from behind the couch. "What do you mean?" I ask hugging her arms into my neck. She then kisses me on the check and trails her tongue up to my ear and softy sucks on my ear lobe. Making me jump in surprise but I eventually sigh and accept it. "It's not staying on because I have another "accessory" for you to try on." Suvina stops hugging me and moves around the couch, she holds her hand out to me and I accept it with no hesitation. I smile and the size difference we have. Even without my heels on, I'm still taller than Suvina and she still has her trainers on!

She leads me out into the hallway and, not taking her eyes off mine, leads me upstairs and to my bedroom. She lets go of my hands and sits on my bed, I softly shut the door of my room and hesitantly move and sit next to her. "Hope you've enjoyed wearing that ring, it's gotta come off now. Don't wanna break it." Suvina says and holds her hand out to me, I hold my hand out so she can remove it but instead she hanks me arm hard and pulls me into a kiss. I gasp into her lips at the sudden pain but it's drowned away by the kiss. After the pain has subsided, she moves to my neck with soft kisses and licks. I feel the ring slowly slip of my pinky and I open my eyes to see her removing it, how sly. After removing the ring, my vision blurs rapidly and it returns to Suvina's panting face. She pinned me down? "At any time we can stop." I snap out of my blury headache and feel my checks flush. Woah. Where did that come from? I mean, we've been intimate before but it wasn't nothing I couldn't handle. Maybe she's gonna ask me to do some weird shit. I guess I'm okay with some stuff, depends what it is. "O-okay..." I look away embarrassment is totally evident on my face. Suvina tips my head to the face her again, more blushing is in the future I fear, but before I can even get embarrassed at that though Suvina kisses me again. I play rough this time and she keeps licking my lips, asking for entrance. I manage to refuse, that is until she bites my lip making me groan. She takes full advantage and forces her tongue in. As she kisses me, I attempt to hold onto her shoulder but she pushes my hand above my head. I feel a slight pain in my wrists and she stops kissing me when I squeak through her lips. We stop kissing and she smiles and me and leans up admiring her work. My hands are tied to the bed post. I fidget slightly and Suvina giggles.

"I took the fur off...." When and where did she buy those cuffs?! "....I wanna see you attempt to stay still." She glares at me and slowly starts sucking on two of her fingers. I wriggle at the simple sight of her doing this, but I stop almost instantly when the pain returns to my wrists. Suvina slowly takes her fingers out of her mouth and looks at me, almost sad. ".....does it hurt?" I look at her and sake my head. "N-not that much..." Jesus, the embarrassment is almost so hot it's melting my cheeks. I mean sure I make a lot of sexual jokes, but I'm not really a sexual person. Especially considering this is a girl I'm with! I should be used to this feeling by now, but she just sends me over the edge sometimes. It's almost like she's a guy herself. She may not have the parts, but she sure does penetrate me, well, my emotions that is. My eyes shut in fear and she leans down to me again. God she must've noticed, cause now she's not doing anything. I must've upset her. I then gasp as I feel her bare hands touching my sides. She's unzipping my dress and slowly pulling it off me. Suvina slides the dress off me and tosses it on the ground by the bed. I can't believe I'm tied to my own bed, in only my underwear and tights. I refuse to open my eyes! I just can't face the embarrassment anymore, I would turn myself over but the cuffs might break my wrists! I dont think I'll be requesting them in the future anymore. Suvina tips my head up with her wet fingers and I open my eyes slowly. "Don't turn your head. You'll end up tugging on the cuffs." I obediently keep my head still as she trails her wet fingers down my neck, down my chest and she stops on my belly. I sneak a quick peek at Suvina's face. Not for long though as she abruptly leans down and kisses the area below my belly button. I gasp and she then trails her hot tongue up toward my belly button and plants a soft kiss on my pierced belly button. "I love your peircingings." Oh god no, not complements. I feel my face start to melt again.

Suvina hooks her thumbs into my tights. I feel her broken nails scratch my legs as she pulls down my tights. "Ow!" My right leg retracts away from her hand. "Sorry, I guess I shouldn't bite my nails this much..." Suvina giggles and carefully continues to pull my tights down. I'm now left in just my underwear, but that doesn't last either as I feel Suvina snake her arm around my back and undo my bra. I guess strapless bras are good if you're tied up...and for strapless dresses. The sudden cold makes me shiver and pull on the cuffs again. Jesus these things hurt! Suvina adjusts my head once again with her now dry fingers, guess it all went into her trail of saliva down my body. She leans down and kisses me softly. I'm honestly surprised when she doesn't ask for entry past my lips. After my lips are almost bruised from the kisses, she leans up again and looks at me. She smiles and puts two of her fingers on my lips. "Suck." Excuse me?! Suck your fingers?! What kind of sick game are you playing?! Regardless I shut my eyes and open my mouth slowly, making sure my tongue has made room for it's new visitors. "....bite my fingers if you're in pain." Just as she says those words, I feel her mouth on one of my now hardened nipples. In shock, my eyes fly open and I bite down hard in her fingers. My chest eventually becomes just as hot as my face and I begin to enjoy the sensation her mouth is giving me. I return the favour and attempt to soak her fingers in my saliva the best I can. Suvina switches breasts and this time she uses her teeth! I gasp and tug on the chains. The pain shoots down my arm and meets the pain in my chest, it almost gives me shivers but I can't say anything more before she shoves her fingers in my mouth again. I try and ignore the pain and continue to suck her fingers, maybe it's because I bit her? I test this theory and bit her fingers hard, but not reaction. I felt the winch in her hand but that's just reacting to pain normally. Then what did I do? Ouch! Suvina used her teeth again.

She pulls away this time and smiles at me. "You can give me back my fingers now." I open my mouth slowly and she pulls out her fingers. A string of saliva trails of my tongue and connects to Suvina's finger. The string snaps and lands on my chin. She giggles again at my misfortune. Suvina then hooks her thumbs into my panties. My eyes again and meet her gaze, she doesn't take her eyes off me and she slides them down my legs. They soon join the rest of my garments on the floor. Suvina leans back and smiles at her handy work and she smiles at my flushed body. It's probably as red as my face. She takes off her turtle neck so that she is in her jeans and bra. Suvina then leans into me again and licks the saliva up off my chin, she smiles at me and I smile back. I then feel Suvina shove her two wet fingers into my hot wet entrance. As I gasp she shoves her tongue into my mouth and silences my pain. The kisses do stop the pain slightly but when she begins thrusting her fingers in and out, the pain returns. Although, its not like I can say anything about it, my mouth is occupied. I kiss back and the pain starts to change into a fierce tickle in my body. I gasp and moan at any chance I get when Suvina's lips disconnect from mine. She then grabs my arm and hooks it round her arm, the pain starts shooting up and down my body again. It's a different pain this time, it's more interesting. I want more of this strange feeling! I want more!! Suvina lips leave mine and she gazes into my eyes. Oh god, dont' stare at me! Please! "Pull on the cuffs Leslie." Suvina breathes her hot breath onto my face. "Wha-? Are you insane?!" I yelp as her fingers go in harder this time. Her expression doesn't change and she continues to stare at me. "Do it!" She shoves her fingers inside me again, hard this time. It makes me arche my back and pull on the cuffs. The pain rockets down to my groin and I scream. I feel myself unload my pleasure onto the bed and onto Suvina's fingers. I've completely forgotten about the cuffs causing me pain. This isn't pain anymore....

After I come back down from heaven, I find myself lying on my side. The cuffs are only connected to one of my hands now and the other is loose on the bed. Suvina is leaning over me, probably laughing at the mess I've become. Ah well, I couldn't care! I'm in too tired to care. I smile at Suvina through my strands of hair across my face. Before I slowly drift off into a deep sleep. I catch a glimpse of Suvina sucking on her fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so yeah, if you dont watch those streams you wont get theses characters, but yeah, here's that Suvlie fanfic. Enjoy StreamFamily! XD I look forward to your notes of dissaproval! ♥ (Ps: TOLD YOU GUYS MY OLD LEMONS WERE SHITTY! ^-^)


End file.
